The Return of Toon Disney/Jetix and the Death of Disney XD
John Horton, Citizen of Cleveland, OHIO, and cartoon fan. teams Up with Mickey Mouse, The Toon Disney team, and the Jetix gang, to get their own Channel and block back from the Evil John Horton and the Disney XD Gang. Will John, Toon Disney and Jetix prevail and stop them, or will John Horton's evil twin and the Disney XD Gang stop the Toon Disney/Jetix characters from coming back on air...? Protagonists: John Horton and Friends, Mickey Mouse, Sabrina, Salem, Llyod and Friends, Mike, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Genie, Jasmine, Sultain, Carpet, Ariel, Flounder Sebastian, King Triton, Eric, Melody, Tip and Dash, Timon and Pumbaa, Nala, Simba, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Hathi, Mowgli, Ranjan, Shanti, Filmore, Ingrid, Kuzco, Pacha, Malina, Chicha, Tipo, Cacha, Jake Long, Rose, Spud, Grandpa Long, Trixie, Kim, Ron, Monique, Rufus, Kim's Parents and Bros, Tj and Friends, Dave and Friends, Brandy, Mr Whiskers and Friends, Chip, Dale and Friends, the Gargoyles, Maggie, Peskey and Friends, Lilo and her Family, Power Rangers, Ed and his Friends, Monster Buster Club Gang, Tarzan and Friends,Todd Riley and Friends, Zack and Cody and the Gang, Others. Antgonists: John Horton's Doppleganger and the Villain Leage, Disney XD Gang Plot The Story starts out with Mickey Mouse and all the characters from Toon Disney; sad, and so Lonely that Toon Disney was gone. So Lost... so Lonely... but it wasn't untill John walked by that Mickey and His Toon Disney Friends saw any hope. They knew his reputation as their biggest fan, and asked him to help. John, excited to be helping his heroes, went to their club to help them gear up and stop Disney XD from Airing on TVs Everywhere. Every Toon Disney character fights against The Disney XD Characters. Sabrina teams up with Llyod, the Dino Rangers, and Jake Long to take down Kid vs Kat, whie Kim, Ron, Chip, Dale, Montey, Gadget, Timon, Pumba and Aladdin stop Pair Of Kings. The Others take down the other shows. Meanwhile John's Team: Melody(TLM2), Simba, Nala, Filmore, Ariel, Sebastian, Eric and Baloo head down to the leader of Disney XD to face John's Doppleganger. Suddenly, Beck (One of the Disney XD Characters) uses his powers to Transform Melody(TLM2) into a Disney XD character, along with her parents. John and the others run for their lives trying to take cover, but they were stopped by the Kickin' It gang. Kickin' it was no match for Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go. They went on to face Motorcity, placing their show and characters in Jail. Meanwhile in the Secret Lair of John's Doppleganger, Jafar wishes for Melody to fall despertaly in love with him. Then Banzai comes in and tells John Horton's Doppleganger that John and his friends, the Toon Disney Gang, were invading Disney XD HQ, as Team Horton takes down In The Band. Now John and his Gang, the Toon Disney characters, finally reached the Doppleganger's lair, but were stopped by Hades. Hades attempts to anhiahlate them, but the gang from Digimon Frontier defeats hades by kicking him off the Cliff. John tries to stop his doppleganger from using Disney XD by telling him Disney XD never existed and was not a Channel on TV; that it was a website only. John's doppleganger, unfortunately, doesn't buy it. He uses his evil powers to gather the rest of the Disney XD gang and transform him into a Powerful Disney XD monster. John heard the words from the Spirit of Toon Disney to use the hidden power of Toon Disney to destory Disney XD and his doppleganger, so John Horton uses the powers of Toon Disney to do so. With Disney XD gone, the Channel dissapears, Melody and her Parents turned back to Normal, andToon Disney and Jetix return to the channel roster. At 12:00 AM Gargoyles were to kick off Jetix, which was followed by Toon Disney. Everyone cheered for John for Bringing back Toon Disney and Jetix, saving those toons, basically for everything he did for them. Everything was back to normal; movies, new and old programs aired on Toon Disney and Jetix from that day fourth. Epilouge: With Toon Disney and Jetix back, they re-aired old shows, as well as premiered new ones. A tomb was placed in the cemetary with the following engraved above the door: Here lies Disney XD; Aired 2009, Cancelled 2012; R.I.P.